Find my eldest Son
My would-be explorer son went missing in the Sacred Mountains. Please find him and tell me where he is. Requirements *Access to the Sacred Mountains *Complete the Quest: Find my Brother Raht *Complete the Quest: Please find my Son *Recommended Level 28 Quest Guide Upon accepting the quest, you will be clued in on 3 witnesses in the bar whom you can speak to. Each will demand a payment before giving their clue to Raht's location. The 3 witnesses will point you to 3 and C or D. Raht is in C3. Start with the trees below the Geometrical Pole. Raht's father: You're late... What took you so long!? Well, I'll overlook it this once. I've heard you've helped our son out a few times already. As his father, I'm grateful for that. But I need your help one more time. I don't know what go into him, but he went to the Sacred Mountains... This time, we didn't even get a carrier pigeon. But there's a trio of explorers over there who saw him. Unfortunately, their info is all we have to go on. They're a sordid bunch, but please talk to them! Gloomy nightseeker: Huh? Raht? Oh, that clueless explorer? Yeah, I saw him crashed in the Sacred Mountains. I ould tell you where that was, but I have bills to pay, same as everyone. It'll cost you 600en. OR NOT PAY NOT PAY Huh, that's too bad. Guess you're getting nothing out of me. PAY Ahhh, very generous of you. Now that's what I'm talking about... Alright, fork it over. I was searching the west side of the Sacred Mountains... all over columns 1, 2, and 3 on the map. Somewhere in there, I saw a crashed skyship and a kid explorer. Don't remember exactly where, though. Stern fortress: Huh? A crashed explorer? I dunno any Raht or Yachts or whatever, but I id see someone in the Sacred Mountains. If you hear more, hmm... Why not pay me 600en? I need money to pay for my food. OR NOT PAY NOT PAY Hahaha, no? Then good friggin' luck finding that guy on your own. PAY Ooh, thanks a lot. May you live long, happy lives, et cetera. I was searching the east side of the mountains at the time... that'd be columns 3,4, and 5 on the map. That was when I saw the crashed skyship and the hurt kid. More than that, I don't remember. "Elegant dancer": Hm? A crashed explorer? Oh, Raht... Yeah, I know him. The kid who went down in the Sacred Mountains, right? Hmm, though... Where did I see him? It's on the tip of my tongue... I feel like I might remember if you gave me 400en... Can you help a fellow explorer out? OR NOT PAY NOT PAY Oh... I forgot it... completely. What a shame. But I might remember later, so ask again if you change your mind. PAY Great doing business with you. Does anyone ever tell you you're kind of gullible? Anyways... Ooh, I think my memory's coming back to me! Yeah... I was searching the south half of the Sacred Mountains. That's the C and D rows on a map. I saw Raht somewhere around there, I just can't remember exactly where... No, I really meant that this time. Reward *'Reward': Cuirassair *'Exp': 1,700 per member Similar Quests *Find my Brother Raht *Please find my Son (direct prequel) *My missing Fiancée (direct sequel) *Yggdrasil's remedy *Crashed adventurer Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests Category:Etrian Odyssey IV QR Codes